sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Relnor
Relnor - Warden Originally a member of the broken hall of Leoding, along with Osric and his brothers. He took up arms with them to defend Skarsind from occupation. Close to all 3 but mostly to Osric, he willing joined them in Sigehold on its formation, after earning his stripes leading troops he took on the role of warden of the hall training the local milita whilst Osric led those in the field when the thane did not herself. Relnor was taken in with team stupid for skirmishing duties wielding his large two hander and being joined by the 'Fury' and growing a close bond with one another. He collected edelweiss for the wedding of Roana and Thandral to present to the bride and groom a tradition of Leoding hall. He was against the idea of giving Skarsind to the orcs and spoke out against the action in front of the White Death. Earning him acceptance into the way of courage and recognition in the faction both good and bad. However had nothing personally against the orcs and wrote within the book Sigehold presented to the Skywise, and often went to visit the orcs to understand them more and what Skarsind meant to them, becoming friends with Tonks within the orcs. He was able to attend the first opening talks with Thulebane, his place granted to him by Brienne who gave up her place to him. Still firmly of the support of peaceful talks and was able to gain some movement from a difficult first meeting on the prospect of an army of Skarsind with its tradition attached to it that could roam as a short term solution. Thulebane allowed Relnor to stay for roughly a week and to hang the old banner of Leoding in his hall. Relnor placing it there as he felt it the last remains of Wintermark in Skarsind and its rightful home. Chosen to be Osric's best man for the wedding to Elsa the Fury. And leading the hall to battle whilst Osric's duties kept him elsewhere. Relnor seemed to be looking to position himself as what he felt might be a good thane upon Osric's death. However this went to the way side as Relnor went missing in action. Seemingly having gone to help defend crow's ridge with Thulebane from the imperial army sent to arrest him. Relnor was not present with those taken prisoner, and also did not show up to Osric's wedding in Anvil. His military unit prior to going to Anvil were on edge and much grumbling about the fact they had been sent raiding, and that they felt their skills would be served 'elsewhere'. After Anvil however their attitude changed with Relnor having not returned and not part of the prisoners, his unit became much more concerned either going to the bar far far less or a lot more. Rumours were that Relnor had in fact gone north to Crow's Ridge, intent to defend the lives of free people of Skarsind. Taking none of his unit so they would not be place on trial as criminals if captured. He also went to collect the Leoding hall banner, to gift it to Osric on his wedding day. Since he hadn't returned and he wasn't taken prisoner they are assumed the worst. Osric, Liissa and Faolan travelled to Crow's Ridge to find Relnor's body but were unable to do so, only observing a curiously unafraid bird upon a nearby Winter regio. Some years later Osric approached Mikko Weaver (once Dead Mikko) for a Grim Legionary to boost his forces. He had had one before but this time Mikko sent a recognisable figure, Relnor, now called 'the Coward' had made the bargain with the eternal Kaela and had fulfilled the Krampus prophecy from his first time in Anvil, that he would die a coward.